Adolescencia
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Es esa época dorada y colorida en la que te sientes rebelde, salvaje y con la voluntad de conquistar el mundo en minutos. Si, porque en siete minutos, se puede conquistar el mundo.
1. Wild One

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propidedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Slash/Yaoi. Femslash. Lenguaje vulgar.**

 **Canción recomendada.-**

 **Wild One.-Suzi Quatro.**

* * *

 **Wild One**

Quizás era una estúpidez sentirse de aquella manera por una canción. Podía ser, pero en esa ocasión a Mikasa le importaba bien poco. Estaba decidida, se dijo frente al espejo con las tijeras en la mano.

No, no se asusten

Era tan sólo un corte de pelo. Pero quizás le entraba el instinto suicida a mitad de su labor y se cortaba las venas por las malas notas que sacó en los últimos exámenes. O el instinto homicida por haberse enterado que Eren estaba tras el culo de su inocente hermano menor.

Menudo hijo de puta, pensó con resentimiento. Debería matar al muy malnacido por mirar a su pequeño enano con ojos maliciosos.

Suspiró y se enfocó. No debía distraerse. Aquella era una tarea seria, se dijo al cortar el primer mechón. No tenía experiencia haciendo semejante cosa, pero aún así, con una fotografía de David Bowie debería bastar, ¿no?

Eso creyó ella. Eso quiso creer.

Al final, se dijo que no estaba tan, tan mal. Encendió de nuevo la radio, cogió el telefóno y pidió la canción que le daba valor.

Cuando llenó el silencio de su casa, ella sonrió. Agitó su cabeza y con satisfacción dijo algo que sin duda diría alguien salvaje y rebelde.

-Que se joda, a mí me gustó.

Luego de aquello hizo cosas que los rebeldes salvajes harían, según le había contado Sasha. Tomó las llaves de la motocicleta de Levi, encendió un cigarrillo y se puso la chaqueta que su querido hermano le regaló por Navidad. Así, montada en una motocicleta, vestida en negro, con un tubito de cáncer en la boca, con malas notas en la boleta y un corte digno de una estrella de rock, se sintió orgullosa.

Antes de partir a por su hermano, pensó que aquella tarde en soledad y ocio había ayudado a decidirse.

No le gustaba ser la pulcra muchacha perfecta. A la mierda con eso.

A ella le gustaba sentirse libre, salvaje y rebelde. Tal y cómo decía Suzi Quatro en esa canción que tanto le gustaba.

 **Fin.**

 **Es una serie de capítulos independientes los unos de los otros pero unidos a una historia. Espero que les guste. Escuchen esa canción y sientanse rebeldes y salvajes. Sientanse rebeldemente salvajes.**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?**


	2. California Paradise

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad del Genocida Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Insinuaciones sexuales.**

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **California Paradise.- The Runaways**

* * *

 **California Paradise.**

Vivir en California tendría sus ventajas, pensó Annie viendo fijamente a la nada.

Afuera, sus padres de nuevo peleaban.

Ah, no debía distraerse. Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión crucial en su vida.

Estaba con que vivir en California tendría sus ventajas. Haría calor, haría sol y habría una playa cerca. Sería radicalmente distinta a Berlín y creyó que aquello sería fabuloso.

Posiblemente, cuando fuesen famosas podría mudarse ahí junto a su chica, llevaría una vida tranquila, tendría una casa, no importaba si muy grande o muy pequeña propia, y viviría alejada de sus pestilentes padres. Tendría una vista preciosa cada maňna al ver por la ventana y se encontraría con el mar, habría tardes en la playa y noches de hacer gemir a Mina sin temor a ser juzgada.

Tendría una vida, se dijo Annie Leonhardt poniéndose de pie de un salto. Alcanzó el telefóno de hamburguesa que le había dado Sasha por cumpleaños y marcó un número que jamás creyó tener que marcar.

-¿Sí?...-Gracias a Dios había sido el menor quién contestó. Probablemente de haber sido Mikasa, seguramente le colgaba al momento.

-¿Levi?, es Annie, ¿estará Mikasa?

-Oh, claro. Ya la llamo.

Escucho un grito, cuchicheos y finalmente la voz de su enemiga declarada al otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez en la casa de Sasha?

Mikasa lo meditó un momento.-Sí. ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-He decidido hacerlo. Pero necesito una guitarrista, y según tu hermano tú tocas muy bien.

-No sé si muy bien, pero me sé defender.

-Pues genial, estás escuchando una solicitud par unirte, Mikasa, ¿aceptas?

-Seh, de todas formas he suspendido el curso. No tendré nada que hacer en casa por las tardes.

-Bien, pues nos vemos a las seis en la plaza. Asegúrate de llevar tu guitarra.

Colgó.

Annie se colocó las converses, se pusó la camisa de mezclilla encima de su playera azul y se vió al espejo. Ah, faltaba avisar a Mina. Sería genial que su chica estuviese a su lado en los ensayos. Pensó ser una idiota enamorada pero Mina le alegraba el día. Mina era su chica, importaba un coño lo que dijese la perra de su madre.

Mina tendría que estar con ella en los ensayos, conciertos y giras. Y al final, cuando California les acogiese en una casa para la vida que ella siempre quiso estaría Mina. Siempre Mina.

Ignoró las réplicas estúpidas de su madre y salió por la puerta tras darle un rápido beso a su padre.

Se perdió entre las calles de Berlín, sustituyendo el perpetuo asfalto por arena las nubes por un azul profundo y la soledad de su mano por la cálida ilusión de la mano de Mina, de su chica unida a la de ella

 **Tal vez no sea la mejor escritora que puedan leer y mis obras sean simples lecturas para pasar el rato. Pero se los agradezco de todo, todo corazón. Ustedes son mis bellas criaturas y las quiero cómo no tienen una idea. Gracias por darme una oportunidad al leer mis escritos.**

 **Un abrazo supremo a todos.**.


	3. Chances Are

**Chances Are**

Estaba tarareando esa cursi canción. Se avergonzó ante sus pensamientos y sin embargo no fue capaz de desecharlos. No con Eren sentado a su lado, vistiendo un elegante saco negro. Claro que lo prefería mil veces con sus desgastadas converses, sus pantalones rotos y sus playeras enormes. Por ello, en otro gesto de infinita ternura hacia el Ackerman, Eren le había complacido vistiéndose de aquella manera. Solo que con un fino toque al portar aquel saco oscuro.

Cortesía de Jean, por cierto.

Levi, por su parte pensó en cuantas posibilidades habían de que aquello no terminase mal. Eran muchas. Demasiadas. Pero incluso con ese posible riesgo germinando tras dar aquel importante paso, pensó que eso no importaba mucho. Estaba irremediablemente feliz. Tanto que incluso llevaba un velo que en realidad era una cortina blanca que Connie robó de una lavandería. Y una enorme y tonta sonrisa enamorada.

Cosa que Eren, adoro tan pronto la vio nacer en esos labios que tanto amaba.

Jesús bendito, pensó Levi, se hacia tarde se dijo poniéndose de pie, aun tomado de la mano de Yaeger. Ambos se miraron y esperaron unos últimos segundos.—¿No te importa lo que tu padre diga, Levi?

-Estoy aquí por una razón, Eren.

Ambos se sonrieron. Se sonrieron y con ternura recitaron votos sencillos.—¿Para siempre?—Pregunto entonces el joven castaño, sosteniendo la mano de su pareja con tacto gentil.

Levi asintió, firme.—Para siempre, siempre, Eren.—Con dulces maneras deslizaron los aros cobrizos por sus anulares y cuando esa acción concluyo, ambos se miraron.—Ahí es cuando debes besar a la novia, Eren—Sasha gritó por entre los presentes, sonriente.

Labios tímidos se unieron en un tierno contacto, que al final termino germinando en una apasionada y bella muestra de devoción, de labio contra labio. De boca contra boca. De corazón contra corazón y alma contra alma.

Tras eso, estallaron los aplausos.

Levi pensó, perdido entre abrazos de sus amigos, que quizás tenia razón y las posibilidades de que aquello terminase mal eran elevadas. Pero no importaba. Tenia una oportunidad que también crecía con fuerzas en probabilidad de triunfo. Tenia esperanzas, deseo y mucho amor en el corazón para con su esposo. Así que bien, las posibilidades de un final negativo fueron rápidamente enviadas a la mierda.

Si hacia falta luchar, pues tan sencillo; lucharía. Al final de cuentas, pensó la antigua alma reflejada en unos enamorados ojos azules. No seria la primera vez que luchaba por algo a lo cual, debía proteger. Proteger con su vida.

* * *

 **Escuchen la canción homónima al titulo. De Johnny Matis. Es preciosa. Y ustedes aún más, bebés.**


End file.
